Campaign:Episode Fifty
Opening Crawl Reunited! Just as Captain Trystan Valentine has appeared to have mastered the social vaudeville that is tandem dating, he was surprised by the only woman we have evidence for being receptive to his advances: Aava Arek, Hand of the Emperor, Nightsister, and one-time kidnapper of Tamlin. Aava is a formidable foe. With Lyn unconscious and Leenik overbooked on tables, Tryst must face her alone. Will our clever captain be lured into her web? Meanwhile, Bacta and Vous-Vous appear to be getting close. Could sparks be flying? If they kiss, will it end in her untimely death, or is two not a sufficient pattern to establish black widowhood, and everyone needs to stop being a jerk? Listen! Plot Summary Tryst (in female Cinnamon Rex costume) opens the broom closet door and finds Aava wearing his clothes, mirroring what Tryst did in the Prologue. Lyn is unconscious, but does not look hurt. Aava and Tryst speak calmly but tensely. Aava hopes they won’t fight, and Tryst takes this as an invitation to undress. He asks for his clothes back, and Aava also starts to undress. She pulls out a hotel key and leads Tryst out of the closet. On the way out he puts a damp cloth on Lyn’s brow and leaves his comm with her. The scene cuts to Tryst and Aava in a hotel room bathed in neon light, thirty minutes later (a personal record for Tryst). Aava gets dressed in the Cinnamon Rex dress. Tryst offers an apology for the last time they met. Aava thinks Tryst doesn’t owe her anything and doesn’t want him to, but accepts the apology. Tryst cannot get over the fact that Aava doesn’t want to kill him. Aava says she still might and turns on her lightsaber; Tryst is more comfortable with this. Aava wants to know where Tamlin is and Tryst doesn’t want to tell her; he wants to know why she’s asking. Aava is very worried about Tamlin, about his homelife and about his lack of instruction in the force; she doesn’t want to take him, she wants to teach him. Tryst and Aava discuss the light side and the dark side of the force. Tryst doesn’t think Aava is qualified to say what Tamlin needs. Aava comments, “Then who? A teenaged war slave, a delusional failure of a bounty hunter, you?” Tryst knows he himself isn’t qualified, and muses on the possibility of Aava seeing Tamlin but not taking or hurting him. Aava promises, and shows Tryst that Tamlin has been sewing protective dark magic/ living force fetishes into Tryst’s clothes. They establish that they don’t trust each other, float the possibility of seeing each other again on Phindar, and Aava leaves. Tryst checks his comm, and only gets static. He goes back downstairs to Lavali and apologizes, telling her he got arrested. She reveals that she looked up Leenik on the holonet and found information about the Mynock crew; she knows who Tryst is. She knows he’s been lying and is over it. She agrees to still make the hand for Leenik, but ups the price to full price plus 5K. Tryst hopes they can connect after his life calms down and gives her a card. They discuss the terrible-ness of the card briefly, and Tryst inadvertently asks her for a hand-job. They end the date and Tryst leaves. Leenik is still waiting tables in the western-themed restaurant; he has five tables, including a birthday party and a bridal party. He goes to the broom closet and finds Lyn unconscious with a damp washcloth on her brow and an open comm on her lapel. He shakes her awake and she tells him that Aava is on planet. Lyn explains to Leenik that Aava knocked her out with the force. Leenik is going to get someone to cover his shift. He’s up to 7 tables, because he took someone else’s shift. The two try to find Tryst. They call Bacta and tell him about Aava. Bacta is at the opening ceremony for BHIKKE. Rendezvous receives her award, which is a big deal, and the crowd loves her. She gets her golden handcuffs and gives a short speech: “You just got Valentined.” The crowd goes wild. Bacta, as “Nutmeg Wolf,” is then honored alongside his fellow victor Tuam. Tuam is a sensation. Back at the restaurant, Tryst meets up again with Lyn and Leenik. Tryst reveals he had sex with Aava. In Aava’s dress he returns to Tubaik's table as Cinnamon Rex. Sneak (dressed as a waiter) is giving Tubaik a pep talk about his date with Cinnamon Rex (Tryst dressed as a woman). When Tryst returns, Sneak retreats to the other side of the large aquarium where he meets Lavali. She is having a complementary steak and wine provided by the restaurant and is uninterested in Sneak and his binoculars, explaining that she already had a terrible night with a liar. Sneak explains that his friend in on a date; Lavali looks at Tubaik’s table and reveals Tubaik’s date was also her terrible date. Sneak pours her wine and asks to hear all about it. Leonard, who took Leenik’s tables back at the western restaurant, arrives with a check for Lavali (which Sneak pays) and reveals his own bad night with Leenik’s shenanigans. Sneak pours wine for him and asks to hear about it. Back at Tubaik’s table, Tryst offers the bounty hunter information on Tryst Valentine for a price. The two set up a meeting for that night, where Tryst will bring proof and Tubaik will bring 100K credits. Tryst kisses Tubaik and leaves. Tryst, Lyn, and Leenik in the broom closet all change back into regular clothes. Tryst tells them more about Aava, and shows them Tamlin’s tags in their clothing. Leenik is unhappy Tryst slept with someone the same day he kissed Leenik. They speak with Bacta over comm, and Tryst tells them about the meeting that night with Tubaik. Bacta tells the group that Rendezvous is at the convention and they might need her. Tryst is unhappy that, in his opinion, Bacta is going to hit on his sister. They split up: Leenik wants to reconnect with Tuam, Tryst is going to talk to Aava again, Bacta is going to talk to Rendezvous. (It’s unclear where Lyn goes). Bacta finds Rendezvous flirting with Dengar. Bacta grabs Dengar and tells him to shut up. ''Note: Part of this episode was portrayed in flashback, which was removed for clarity. '' Trivia * In this episode, the players remember that in Episode Forty Seven, Kat flipped a dark side point to say that Tryst’s comm didn’t work, which is why his comm gives only static in this episode. * Leenik’s bitterness over his hand continues, and Lyn comments that it’s something they need to talk about. * Clothing notes: ** Aava’s dress is described as a long shimmery black “femme fatale” dress with a side slit up to the neck line and a plunging neckline. ** Tryst was using Bacta’s grenades as fake boobs. ** Lyn’s disguise was a bellhop uniform, and Leenik was dressed in combination of dress shirt and cowboy hat. Notes *Kat's Aside: "Holy Smokes, Episode 50! We mark the occasion by dedicating more than five minutes to a conversation taking place between three NPCs with no PCs in sight. Also, that villain's back." *Tamlin, Tony, Aava, and Synox pictures are revealed in the show notes. *The Dear Mynock this episode deals with a child on Tattoine who wants cool uncles like Tamlin. Neemo shows a great desire to be considered an uncle by Tamlin.